


Sunshine

by cry_ptid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, I forgot 2 tag that earlier, Modern AU, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, alex and carrie r brother and sister, alex is the epitome of sunshine, alex is trans which isnt even mentioned in this but im projecting so yeah, and simping hes a simp, basically willie gay panicking for 800 words, carrie is so done with both of their shit, flustered willie, he/they willie, lesbian Carrie, let carrie watch the breakfast club without interruption 2k21, meet cute, no one is dead, reggie is mentioned because he read alex's texts for him and forgot to tell him what they said, the description is me laughing at how fucking stupid these gays r like smh just kiss already, willie is a useless gay, wow im just projecting onto all the sunset curve dudes in this chillis 2nite huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_ptid/pseuds/cry_ptid
Summary: HA gayyyy
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and very gay like me but im actually like average height smh

"Okay what are we watching next, Breakfast Club or How to train your dragon?" Carrie asked, holding the two DVDs in front of him. 

"Breakfast club, I haven't seen that in like, forever," Willie spoke through a mouthful of popcorn, as Carrie nodded and put the DVD in the player. 

Truth be told, Willie had never actually been to many sleepovers before (not including the countless parties they'd accidentally fallen asleep at) so it was nice to sit on the sofa with Carrie in their pyjamas and just chill.

"Okay but they totally do Allison dirty at the end of the movie," Carrie complained as the opening scene played, "like the 'upgrade' Claire gives her is a major downgrade, she was rocking the angsty emo look." 

Willie nodded along, attempting to hide an amused smile, "You know who doesn't downgrade though?" He asked, making Carrie turn to him, "Brian. That sunglasses scene is kinda hot." 

"You just like socially awkward nerds dude, that's on you." 

Willie laughed as the sound of footsteps echoed on the wooden stairs.

"Speaking of socially awkward nerds," Carrie quipped, rolling her eyes and turning the volume on the tv up.

"Car? Did you take my popcorn? Y'know, the one I specifically told you not to take?" The voice came from the kitchen causing Willie to turn to Carrie and raise their eyebrows in question as she grimaced. 

"Uhh no?" 

"That was very convincing," Willie snorted at the deadpan tone as Carrie gasped loudly. 

"Wow, my best friend and my brother have turned against me, I'm both shocked and hurt, this is the uttermost betrayal." 

"Huh?" A boy around their age appeared in the doorway, a half eaten chocolate bar in hand and drum sticks poking out of his pink hoodie pocket. His hair was soaking, sticking up randomly and letting drops of water fall onto his cheeks that Willie couldn't help but follow with his eyes. He was so perfectly imperfect that an ache settled just below their chest and _fuck_ why hadn't Carrie told him that she had a literal angel as a brother?

What he felt when their eyes met was addictive, and he couldn't help but want more.

"Hey." 

"Uhhh," Carrie's brother just stared at him, cheeks flushing slightly (and man if Willie didn't find that fucking adorable, holy shit) "I didn't know you had someone over," he said, dragging his gaze away from Willie and towards Carrie, attempting to flatten his hair slightly with his hands. 

"Really? Because I text you earlier and you left me on read."

"No you-," he started, before narrowing his eyes, "I'm gonna kill Reginald." 

A moment of silence rested in the air between them before he cleared his throat, "I'm Alex by the way, incase Carrie hadn't already told you."

The small smile he sent their way had Willie's heart beating in their head. 

"I'm Willie," he scrambled for something else to say, desperate to see that smile again, "and uh sorry about your popcorn man, I didn't realise I was an accomplice in Carrie's crimes." 

He barely noticed Carrie's protests as another small smile lit up Alex's face and he giggled. _Fucking giggled._ If it weren't for the fact that they were already sitting on the couch, he would have collapsed from the sheer adorableness of the boy in front of him by now.

"Nah dude it wasn't your fault, she's _always_ taking my shit," he sent a death glare her way and she smiled innocently back at him. 

"Yeah well I know you stole my sparkly pink converse so consider us even." 

Alex gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest in mock distress, "I have done no such thing!"

"Oh really? So if I raided your closet I wouldn't find them?" 

"The only thing you'd find in my closet was myself from a year ago, I can assure you." 

Carrie groaned as Willie practically inhaled their popcorn, spluttering loudly and making Alex turn to him, worried.

"Are you alright?" 

"No," Willie said through a wheeze, "I mean yeah, I'm ga- GREAT. I'M GREAT. Thank you." 

Out of the corner of his eye Willie saw Carrie face palm.

"Cool, cool, cool."

They stared at eachother for a second, letting the silence speak, before Carrie cleared her throat.

"Go dry your hair dumbass, its dripping all over the floor."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex sighed, shooting another heart melting smile at Willie, "but uh can I have your number?" 

Willie's eyes widened. There was no way this was happening. 

"I mean only if you want to give me it of course," Alex backtracked, "no pressure, I just uh wondered because like-"

"Yeah," Willie cut Alex off from his nervous (and way too cute) ramble, "Yeah sure." 

Willie squinted as Alex smiled so bright it could rival a thousand suns.

"Awesome." 

As the two exchanged numbers and lingering glances, Willie couldn't help but think that this was the start of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> once alex goes upstairs:  
> carrie: i cannot BELIEVE you have a crush on my brother you fucking useless gay  
> willie: oops?
> 
> bully me on tumblr: @nickalicious


End file.
